


mint chocolate and awful movies

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Post-Splatfest Shenanigans, basically movies and dumb fluffy girlfriend stuff, theyre already dating folks the lesbians are past the whole 'gay panic' stage, this softness is making me gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: Marina’s breath had evened out, her eyes shut and lips parted slightly. She was asleep. The only light in the room was from the TV screen, painting shadows over Marina’s face as she slept. It was pure contrast, the violent flashes of color over her peaceful expression.Pearl pressed a half-kiss to Marina’s forehead, and flicked the TV’s volume down.





	mint chocolate and awful movies

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the book vs movie splatfest, i was watching the all fest announcements/results on youtube and just thought GOD they cute. wait pearl did you mention a movie ni-
> 
> UHHHH *runs
> 
> this is the most kissy kissy stuff ive written since iwaoi, (which is to say, it's been awhile.) pls be merciful this is my first real pearlina fic B')

“Tonight, on the big screen… _A Midnight Inking_ , the ultimate trilogy! Drug makers in the dark, secret black market under Inkopolis’ noses discover a new radioactive substance by chance, but what do the side effects of this new substance entail? Watch now, or stay forever _in the dark_!”

Marina groaned. “Are you kidding me, Pearl? Even the _books_ for that series weren’t good.”

“Oh? You talk like you’ve read ‘em?” Pearl waved the stack of disc boxes around, eyebrows raised.

Marina crossed her arms, scoffing. “Well of course I have. Inkopolis’ library needs a bigger selection!”

“There’s a reason Inkopolis’ library doesn’t have a _selection_ , smart stuff. But guess what!” Pearl slammed all the discs onto the table. She poked Marina’s nose. “ _Whooooo_ won the splatfest?”

Marina rolled her eyes. She didn’t bat Pearl’s finger away.

“…you did.”

“Thaaat’s right! Which means, no more book talk tonight, no boring words on paper, just action and _crime_ syndicates!” Pearl poked Marina’s nose again, for good measure.

“But please, Pearl, couldn’t you have at least picked a better series?” Marina pleaded.

“Nope!”

“Not anything? If you make me watch these movies my eyeballs will fall out.”

“Cool.”

“Not cool! If you make me watch these I’ll bleed out and die because these movies suck so much.”

“So you’ll watch… anything else?” Pearl pursed her lips thoughtfully. “How about… _Squidmarq, the Complete Adventures_?”

“Oh _cod_ , no—“

“ _Midnight Inking_ it is, then.”

“That’s not fair! Squidmarq is a TV show!”

“Ah ah,” Pearl batted her eyes. “ _Who_ won the splatfest?”

Marina glowered. “I hate you. I’ll burn your TV.”

“I’ll buy another one.” Pearl opened the first movie's disc box.

“I’ll replace your mayo with toothpaste.”

“Isn’t that supposed to happen the other way around?”

“I’ll… I’ll fall asleep during the movie?” Marina sunk to her knees in defeat, slumping over the low table.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got us enough sugar and caffeine to last us another week. It might kill us, but I’m _not_ letting you sleep through these.” Pearl smirked, dropping the disc into the player’s tray. She took the remote and plopped onto the couch, patting the place next to her. “C’mon, Marina, sit up here.”

Marina gently banged her forehead on the table.

“I don’t want to bleed out on your sofa,” she muttered.

Pearl smiled, grabbing Marina’s arm.

“Come onnnn, get up here!” It was like trying to lift a sack of rocks. “Cod, Marina, you weigh like a million pounds—“

She thought for a moment. “Hey… Marina…I got you something for tonight…”

“Is it bleach? For my eyes?”

“No… it’s better than bleach for your eyes… It’s ice cream…” Pearl tugged lightly on Marina’s arm. Her head lifted a little off the table. Pearl let her hand slip down into Marina’s, lacing their fingers together. “...mint…chocolate flavor?”

Marina smiled a little, turning around.

“Mint chocolate?”

“Yeah, and pretty sure… there are a coupla’ spoons… out on the counter…”

Marina squeezed Pearl’s hand once and let go, heading to the freezer in the kitchen. She returned with a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

“Throw it here!”

“I’m not throwing the spoon, Pearl.” She sat down gently and ripped the plastic seal off, holding her spoon in her mouth. “Jus’ _shtart the movie_ , I wan’ get dish over wif.”

 

-

 

Two movies in, the ice cream tub sat on the table, half-finished and probably more soup than ice cream at that point. They’d forgotten personal space around the same time as they’d forgotten the ice cream; Marina’s head pillowed on Pearl’s chest, one of her tentacles wrapped around Pearl’s arm.

“Don’t fall asleep, loser…” Pearl yawned, using her free hand to rub little circles into Marina’s hip, where her shirt rode up.

“We were just performing for twenty-four hours, Pearl. We may be young, but we’re not…gods…” Marina cuddled in closer, her nose brushing against Pearl’s jaw.

“We got… we got…one movie left… n’we’re done…” Pearl reached for the remote.

“It’s like two in the morning,” Marina’s voice was scratchy with exhaustion. She yawned. “Let’s just… go to bed…”

“Weakling! We gotta, we… one more and we’re done…” Pearl flicked the remote and started the last movie, which opened with the typical pan-shot over the city, slowly dipping to the protagonist’s underground shelter.

Pearl nudged Marina’s shoulder. “Y’know what?”

“Hmm?” Marina hummed in response.

“I think this is a pretty dumb series.”

Marina snorted. Pearl felt her smile against her collarbone.

“I mean, by the end of all this, the radioactive whatever thingy didn’t even matter? It was like this dumb, stupid mushy love story. Where’s the… people dying cos’ their skin melted off? Ya know? The whole point of these crime movies is to have action, and well… _crime_.” Pearl watched as the main guy’s dying father offered him some words of wisdom, before falling victim to the radioactive thing’s side effects. “See? It’s all too mushy.” Pearl blinked. “Marina?”

Marina’s breath had evened out, her eyes shut and lips parted slightly. She was asleep. The only light in the room was from the TV screen, painting shadows over Marina’s face as she slept. It was pure contrast, the violent flashes of color over her peaceful expression.

Pearl pressed a half-kiss to Marina’s forehead, and flicked the TV’s volume down.

 

-

 

Marina woke up first, blinking groggily against what was definitely not her pillow. It was still partially dark in the room, thanks to Pearl’s blackout curtains. Her mouth tasted like sour milk; she wrinkled her nose and swallowed thickly.

Her head still felt too heavy to lift, so she settled back onto Pearl, making a soft, sleepy noise when two arms snaked around her waist in return.

“Mornin’ sunshine…” Pearl muttered.

“Shut up,” Marina grumbled. “…too early…”

“Not _that_ early…” Pearl yawned. “We’ve… got time…”

Marina hummed, settling down into half-consciousness until Pearl roused her again.

“C’mere…’rina…” she nudged Marina a little, trying to shimmy down so they were face to face. Marina was having none of it, Pearl’s plan was proving to be harder to carry out than she thought.

“ _Look_ at me, you shit,” Pearl pinched Marina’s shoulder, hard.

“Well now...that’s some real _charm_ … how could I ever resist?” Marina squirmed in Pearl’s arm, using all the strength her sleepy arms had to offer to rest on her elbows, hovering over Pearl. “ _What_.” She said flatly.

“Just noticing how much of a morning person you are…” Pearl smiled, lifting her head up to kiss Marina. She pulled away for a moment. “Your morning breath is gross.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Marina muttered dryly. She leaned down this time, meeting Pearl halfway. They kissed softly, lazily in the way only the early morning can bring. Pearl slid her hand under Marina’s shirt, splaying her fingers over the small of her back.

Marina sighed lightly against Pearl’s lips, letting herself melt.

“Hey,” Marina muttered between kisses. “…do you know what time it really is?”

Pearl paused, her lips buzzing and kiss-red. She craned her neck, peering around Marina’s arm at the clock.

“Remember how I said we have time?” She smiled.

“…yes?”

“I lied.”

Marina’s eyes widened, and she looked at the clock. She nearly choked on an inhale, scrambling off the couch. Pearl pouted, shivering at the sudden loss of warmth.

“Are you crazy!? We have to be at the studio!” Marina ran to her bedroom, halfway pulling her shirt off. The door slammed shut.

Pearl glanced down at her own outfit, a baggy shirt with questionable stains, and an old pair of shorts with ripped pockets. She should probably get changed, too.

She looked over at the remnants of the ice cream goo in the tub, two spoons sticking out haphazardly. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments r appreciated :D apologies for lame title lmao i still suck at em
> 
> reach me on [tumblr](https://squidgirlfriends.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/squidgirlfriends/) (i'm more active on instagram)


End file.
